ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Death by Baby
This is the 2nd chapter of X-fighter saga. The first chapter can be seen here. Characters The leader Goku The prince Vegeta The Ultra Namekian Amdarin The legendary death Sayian Figra And, my personnal favorite, the invincible Saiyan king of old Jinxust Oh and of course the mysterious villain Part 1: The enemy is revealed "MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" A laugh rings out from the distance. Angry that someone thinks they can beat him at a laughing contest, Goku yells out, "HAHAHHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta looks at Goku and starts to say someting, but he decides that his words would be lost in Kakarot's empty mind. "Come on team," He says instead, "Let's go see what this guy is made of." They walk towards the figure when it says, "Goku! It's good to see you again." As soon as he hears the voice Goku freezes in his tracks, realizing who it is he says, "BABY!! But I, I killed you!!!" "A minor inconvenience," the scorched baby says, "But insignificent nonetheless. Here, let me tell you a story." The screen starts to fade into a flashback but Jinxust interupts, "No flashbacks, I hate them. How about we just kill you and get this over with?" "That would be great," Baby says, "But then the readers might get confused as to how I am alive. And if I let that happen then JF will kill me off in a second. Now where was I? Oh yes." The screen fades to black and shows Baby being blasted into the sun. "It is true Goku that you did blast me into the great ball of fire, but you didn't count on my strength." The screen changes to Baby floating in a sea of red and yellow. "I was hurt and defeated, but I was alive. Though I soon realized something." Baby opens his eyes and they are blood red and glassy. "I was blinded and weak. I needed to escape this fiery prison. So I started to crawl out." Baby is shown moving slowly from the center of the star. When he suddenly erupts onto a nearby asteroid. "I made it, but I was nowhere near strong enough to fight, So I traveled to a planet that you may recognize Vegeta." Baby is shown landing on a planet full of bug people, "New Arlia. I began to travel from body to body, gathering strength for myself. I was going to find one of the strongest warriors in the universe, but I realized that a host can be unreliable. So I decided to gain strength for myself." The screen goes back to normal. "Now look at me! I am PERFECTION!!!" In Hell Cell yells out, "HEY!!!" "And now," Baby says cockily, "I will kill you. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!" "I'm sure you think you will." Figra says unimpressed "Enough talking!" Vegeta says angrily, "Let's get started!" He then powers up to Super Saiyan 4 Following in Vegeta's footsteps the rest of the team powers up to their own strongest level.Goku also transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Amdarin transfroms into an Ultra Namekian. Figra becomes a Legendary Death Saiyan. and Jinxust powers up to a Full Power Super Saiyan 3. "Now," Amdarin says, "Who's going first?" Figra then answers with, "Eeni meeni mini me." And he rushes at the mutant. Baby moves out of the way and elbows Figra's back as he flies by sending him into a nearby mountain. Figra is shown standing in the dust and shoots a continuous energy bullet at Baby, but he uses an afterimage to dodge. Baby appears above Figra and fires a small ki blast at him. The blast causes a atomic bomb effect and grows immensly when it hits. Figra is shown to be extremely hurt when the smoke clears and Baby flies down. "It's time to end this," the villain says as he grabs the Saiyan's head. Figra screams in pain as Baby crushes his skull slowly. His head is about to burst when Amdarin and Jinxust kick Baby simultaneously. Baby is sent flying and Jinxust rushes behind him and hits the mutant with his own version of the Meteor combination. He hits Baby with a powerful barrage of punches and the stabs his hand into the villains back, momentarily paralyzing him. He then throws Baby into the sky where Amdarin is waiting. The Namekian then fires a masenko at Baby which fires Baby back to Jinxust, who fires a final flash at him. After the attack is finished Baby has appearently been incinerated. Amdarin and Jinxust both run to Figra and help him up. They are carrying him to Goku, who is carrying the senzus, when Baby reforms. The villain knees Jinxust back with great force and the king collapes. He then grabs smashes his hands into Amdarin's head knocking him out. "Now it's just us." Baby says turning to Goku and Vegeta, "Just like old times." Time for the last resort "Ok Baby," Vegeta said, "We'll fight you, but first let us do our warmup routine." "I don't remember any warmups," Baby said annoyed. "That's because," Goku answers, "Vegeta wasn't there to do it. Now let's begin." "FUUUUUU-" They say in unision while dancing iconicly, "SION!!! HAAAAAAAA!!!!!" And of course, the classic Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta appears with no troubles. Unimpressed, Baby says, "What is that? A dirty ape time two!!! HAHAHAHA!" "Ok," Gogeta says, "That just cost you your life." He then flies into the sky and takes a rarely used stance, "FINAL!!!!!!!" Baby, just as stupid as Cell was, stands right in place waiting to feel the "weak blast". "FLAAAAAASH!!!!!" Gogeta yells out and that beloved yellow, electric, epicly powerful blast shoots right at Baby. Baby is struck by the blast, but it passes right through him, leaving him unharmed. "That all you got?" Greatly angered. Gogeta rushes and Baby and proceeds to hit him repeatedly. Sadly for our hero the punches pass right through the machine. "This is impossible!!!" Gogeta exclaimes, "I can't beat him!!!" "It's time Gogeta," Baby says while jumping into the sky, "For you to die. BIG!!! BANG!!!!! ATTACK!!!" gogeta tries to counter with a Final Flash Kamehameha, but is overpowered. In his dying breath the hero says, "I'm sorry Earth, I've failed you." I then walk back in after my shower to see all of the team knocked out and possibly dead, "What is this?" I ask Baby, "Were you controlling the story while I was gone?" "Well I was just....you kno-" ENOUGH!!, I yell, No more unlimited strength, no more uneffected by all attacks, no more. Now let's try this again. I snap my fingers and everything is back to how it was right after Baby's flashback. "Eeeni meeni mini me," Figra says. Sligtly disoriented Jinxust says, "Deja vu. Now, let's finish this fast and sinple like. Let's all fire our strongest attacks at the same time and see how he fairs." As the king says this he begins charging a sky bomb. Amdarin follows in suit charging a Special beam cannon. Figra begins powering up an Omega Missle and Goku begins a a long range Dragon fist, where the gragon travels to the opponent but Goku does not.And Vegeta powers up his personnal favorite, a Big Bang Attack. Baby, who remembers the ordeal that just happened between him and I, is unusually paralyzed. Unable to fight back the attacks hit him and a large explosion ensues. When the smoke clears all that is left of Baby are his red goggles. THE END "Should that have lasted longer?" Amdarin asks innocently NO, I yell, It went as long as I wrote and NO LONGER!!!!!!!! So stop your whining. Remember to look out for the next adventures of...........The x-fighters!!!!! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan fiction created by JanembaFreak97 Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by JanembaFreak97 Category:Transformation created by JanembaFreak97 Category:What If